A Flint Movie (Thomas O'Malley Style)
20131031074301!Flint Lockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Goofy Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Max Goof Lord President Business.jpg|Lord President Business as Peter Pete Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon as Pj Pete Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Robert "Bobby" Zimunruski Malina.jpg|Malina as Roxanne Bonkers D Bobcat.png|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Principal Mazer Godzilla-Version2.jpg|Godzilla as BigFoot Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Stacy Tinky Winky Teletubbies.jpg|Tinky Winky as Lester Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy, Laa Laa.jpg|Laa-Laa and Po in Teletubbies.jpg|Po as Lester's Possum Pals Noo-Noo.jpg|Noo-Noo as Possum Costume Master Shake.jpg|Master Shake as Powerline Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Syliva Marpole NAOM Madeline 1.jpg|Madeline (Animated) as Beret Girl in Cake Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Bradley Uppercrusty III Cricket Crockett.jpg|Cricket Crockett as Tank Usagi Tsukino.jpg|Usagi Tsukino as Unemplayment Lady Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Chuck the Sportscaster Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-3007.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Ken Clark #2 Sporscaster Redman (1972).jpg|Redman (1972) as itself Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "A Goofy Movie". Cast: * Goofy - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Max Goof - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Peter Pete - Lord President Business (The Lego Movie) * Pj Pete - Doraemon * Robert "Bobby" Zimunruski - Top Cat * Roxanne - Malina (The Emperor's New School) * Principle Mazer - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Stacy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Possum Park Emcee - Paddington Bear * Lester - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Lester's Possum Pals - Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po (Teletubbies) * Possum Costume - Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) * Two Possums - Meeko (Pocahontas) and Rikki Tikki-Tavi * Powerline - Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * BigFoot - Godzilla * Syliva Marpole - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Waitress - Lady Hatt (Thomas and Friends) * Miss Maples - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lisa - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Charl - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Piano Player - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Beret Girl in Cake - Madeline (Animated) * 3 Female Country Singers - Ashley A, Ashley B and Ashley T (Recess) * Tow Truck Driver Sam - Melvick (Jimmy Neutron) * Prisoner - Eeyore (Pooh) * Small Man - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Small Man's Large Wife - Granny Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) * Bradley Uppercrusty III - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Mickey Mouse - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Donald Duck - Count Duckula * Tank - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) * Little Old Lady - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return of the Sea) * Little Old Lady's Cats - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Unemplayment Lady - Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Chuck the Sportscaster - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * Ken Clark #2 Sporcaster - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Nuns - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Lulu (Bananas in Pyjamas) and Maid Marian (Robin Hood (1973)) * Creepy Green Man - Pigmon (Ultraman) * Security Guard - Joe (Tom Sawyer (2000)) * Redman (1972) as itself Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:A Goofy Movie Category:A Goofy Movie-Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios